


Frozen Skyline

by Hyunwoobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Billionaire CEO, F/M, Fifty Shades Of Grey Inspired, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Minhyuk has a pony tail, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Platonic BDSM, Rough Sex, Sexy personal assistant, Spanking, Wealthy CEO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunwoobebe/pseuds/Hyunwoobebe
Summary: As their contract is agreed upon, Minhyuk and Alice adventure themselves, acting out the sinful, delicious and merciless limits of sex.





	Frozen Skyline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alice%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F).



Alice’s heels tapped the cold, glassy floor, resonating in Lee Minhyyks office, on the 100th floor overlooking the Seattle nightlights.

Her arms were delicately draped over the cool leather chair’s arms. Her red eyes pierced the cascading night, her vision piercing through Minhyuk like a bullet. 

“Take off your dress slowly and come hither” Minhyuk ordered, legs crossed, fingers on his temple, and his arm supported by his glass, ice-like desk. 

Alice hummed softly and tilted her neck to the left. She rolled her eyes lightly and bit her lip, admiring the bossy tone of her new boss. She stood up, locking eyes with Minhyuk. She blinked with each button she undid, trying to convey an innocent action, but there wasn’t anything innocent for what they were about to do. It was sinful and merciless. A contract signed and fueled by greed and lust, which were very fair terms among the 2 beauties. Her body, a wonderland. Each trace of skin made Minhyuks mouth water. Imagining licking her on her unimaginable parts. 

“Take off your brassiere and start rubbing your clit over your panties.” He demanded.

Alice shuddered subtly, her breathing intensifying, feigning a calm facade.

“Yes.” She said simply.

She wanted this, of course she did. She wanted him and only him. Whatever the terms she had agreed to, she was more than willing to sell her soul for this moment. 

“Start now.” He ordered.

He wanted to taste her, the thought made his blood flow through his veins at record speed. 

The rush of adrenaline mixed with cranberry vodka, his scent still evident on his sweet breath, was fueling him to the edge.

Alice walked towards his desk, staring sharply at the CEO of Lee Industries.

He leaned back on his expensive and crisp leather chair, crossing his fingers in anticipation.

It was 10 pm and he had demanded all his staff to take an early day off, having this moment in mind when he did so.

Alice placed her heel on the chair across the desk and began to stimulate herself.

She closed her eyes, her ruby lips parting in ecstasy. 

Minhyuks eyes were filled with an aggressive lust, not paralleled before.

Minhyuk got up from his chair and walked over to where she was, he kneeled, placing her panties to the sides and began to suck on her clit.

Alice almost lost complete balance, fortunately for her, Minhyuk steadied her legs well enough. 

She dug her nails into his dark hair and pulled impulsively on his pony tail.

“Fuck you’re so good.” She sighed loudly.

His soft lips were exploring her soft folds and walls, becoming slick by each passing breath. It was sinful and merciless. It was cold and fired up. In this frozen skyline, many parallels were evident. Alice was a glass skyscraper, tall, delicate and beautiful. He was breaking down her walls that desperately needed to be shattered. He owned both, he had power over both.

Her body tensed up when Minhyuk began to finger her. He looked up to meet her hazy gaze.

Alice eyes resembled broken glass, seeing straight through her. The pleasure was blurring her prior and naive coherent state. She was becoming a slave to the sensation. 

He curved his fingers and placed a kiss right below her belly button, sending goosebumps all over her snowy skin. He kissed her hip bones and navel. He got up and and wrapped his arms around her, locking lips with her, exploring her mouth with his wet tongue, embracing her gently, with soft force.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, becoming drunk by his touch and heat.

He placed her over the glass desk and spread her legs as wide as they could stretch. Her ruby hair was now under the pearlescent moonlight, sending the shimmery reflections onto Minhyuks Calvin Klein tailored suit. He removed his tie and covered Alices mouth with it. He unbuttoned his white silk shirt, low enough to reveal his defined and toned abs. He removed his leather Hermès belt and proceeded to flip her over.

He spanked her with the belt, eliciting a loud moan from Alice.

Alice screamed, loving the roughness of his foreplay.

He spanked her again, leaving red marks on her butt cheeks. He tied her arms behind her back and began to massage her cheeks to balance out his harsh antics.

“Good girl.” He praised.

Alice began to tear up, tasting the leather with each spanking.

Alice sniffled quietly. Minhyuk looked up to see her face with a downward gaze, her face laying beautifully amongst the cold glass.

“Don’t cry.” He demanded.

He tightened the belt around her wrists.

Alice gasped, barely audible because of the silk tie around her mouth.

He undid his trousers and began to rub his erected cock on Alices entrance. 

She shivered at the warmness of his manhood.

He closed his eyes in pleasure. He began to stroke his thick, girthy cock, the tip moistened by Alices essence. The moonlight reflected her juices clear as day. Minhyuk brushed his cock on her clit, sending pulsating waves through Alices body.

“Please just fuck me.” Alice begged.

Minhyuk understood too perfectly despite her mouth being covered.

“Shut the fuck up.” He said, spanking her once more.

Alice moaned, tears taking over her eyes. Her delicate eyelashes drenched and icy.

Her beautiful red hair ran down her spine, creating a dark canvas that mimicked a bloody river. 

Minhyuk took his index finger and ran it down her spine. She arched her back in desperation.

“You’re so beautiful just like this.” He said lowly. 

Alice felt her heart explode into millions of shiny fireworks. The man she’d wanted since forever was complimenting her and was aching to touch her.

She had won at life. She could’ve disappeared into air in that moment and it wouldn’t of mattered, she was now complete. 

He rubbed his cock against her before entering her fully. He thrusted firmly, with a slow and beginning pace. He gripped her ass cheeks in pleasure. She was hot and tight around his girth. Her hot heat was making Minhyuk go crazy.

He thrusted with a faster pace, sending Alice into the stars. She felt her body convulse with each brush against her sweet spot.

Minhyuk propped her ass up and angled himself, hitting her gspot with full force.

Alice starting to moan loudly, not containing her vocal constrictions any longer.

Minhyuk wrapped her long cherry hair around his wrist and fucked her with no remorse. 

He began to thrust as if his life depended on it.

Alice was on the verge of losing herself in the waves of euphoria.

Every fiber of her being had been ignited by a scarlet fire, product of Minhyuks touch.

Her body mimicked a wildfire, easy for Minhyuk to start but difficult to be put out. The fire that only Minhyuk could erase. 

He gripped her waist and began to move in long and slow strokes, changing the slow movements abruptly with short and faster ones. 

“You’re so fucking wet for daddy, aren’t you?” He said.

“Mhmmmm.” Alice replied incoherently.

Alice was no longer present. Her alter ego was now present and she was planning to stay the entire course of their delicious fucking.

Minhyuks ponytail was bouncing with each body thrust. The sweat from his forehead dropped onto Alices soft and silky back. Minhyuk felt romantic enough to lean down to plant a kiss on the small of her back.

Alice moaned softly and gasped for air.

“Stay still.” He ordered, his voice shifting in tone.

He slid his hands under her and gripped her firm and beautiful breasts. 

He pinched her nipples causing Alice to subconsciously spread herself more open.

He slid himself with more ease. Alice was dripping.

“You’re so fucking wet.” Minhyuk groaned in pleasure.

His breath was staggering and his moans were no longer normal. 

His voice became raspy and high pitched, the complete opposite from Alice. Her voice was low and her moans were barely loud enough for Minhyuk to hear.

She had lost complete strength in her voice, having no energy to fight against the intense elation.

Minhyuk was fucking her so good. His midas touch had proven to be true.

The Korean beauty certainly was the personification of perfection. Alice being the muse for his new contract proposal.

When he spotted Alice in the elevator, he knew he didn’t want to share her with anybody else.

An inevitable heat started to pool in his stomach and his eyes filled up with lust and jealousy almost instantly.

Alice felt the fire in reciprocation. Wanting to impress him during the interview, Minhyuk not knowing she was the application he’d interview later that evening.

He pulled out of her and flipped her again. Placing her against her back.

The determined Alice was now replaced by a ruby haired beauty, her will destroyed by Lee Minhyuk.

Tears surrounded her eyes, her gaze distant, and her mouth wet. Her breathing made her soft breasts perk up.

“You thought you could take it. You silly little girl.” Minhyuk boasted.

He inserted himself in her once more and towered over the fragile beauty. Her cherry hair was now splattered against the desk, a deep contrast from her fair complexion. Alice gazed up toward Minhyuk. His vision becoming red. She could’ve sworn that he was a vampire in that moment. His eyes resembled the bloody sunset on dark ocean waters.

He bit her neck and removed his tie from her mouth.

“Scream as loud as you want, you’ll need it.” He flaunted.

Alices eyes widened, her distracted gaze now a focused, cautious one. 

He thrusted into her more delicately but with a firmer stroke. He bit her breasts, placing a kiss after each bite. 

“You’re so delicious.” Minhyuk whispered sensually.

His hair was long enough to trace and tease her flushed skin. 

He rubbed her clit simultaneously. 

“Oh fuck.” Alice screamed.

She had reached her limit. She tightened around Minhyuk so perfectly, so unexpectedly.

She felt a huge wave of exhilaration take over her. The orgasm peaked within her. She shaked and cried loudly.

Minhyuk just watched her, admiring her broken down state. 

He tore her down just the way he wanted to. A confident and blind optimistic Alice had walked into his office, oblivious to what was in store.

Alice rode down her orgasm and sighed loudly once the wave was over, while Minhyuk continued thrusting, overstimulating her.

He placed his hand around her neck and felt himself cumming inside her.

She felt his warm juice fill her whole.

“FUCK!” He yelled.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing harshly against her ear. His sexy cologne scent now drenched in his sweat. She licked his ear, making Minhyuk shiver and tremble. 

“That was grand, universe tier.” Alice said.

Minhyuk lifted himself off her, and stared her down.

“And that is just the beginning.” He replied.

Alice looked up in awe, a bit nervous of what else was to come.

“You mean it gets better?!” Alice asked naively.

“Oh baby, you have no idea what you’re in for.”


End file.
